In conventional unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) mode, an arbiter 14 is commonly employed in data processing. As illustrated in FIG. 1, FIG. 1 illustrates a structure of a UAV in the prior art, the arbiter 14 communicates data with each of the controllers, and determines the controller from which the data is used by an electronic speed controller. For instance, the arbiter 14 receives data from a first controller 11, a second controller 12, and a third controller 13, after the reception of the data, the arbiter 14 analyzes the data to acquire the optimal control data, and controls a controller corresponding to the optimal control data (e.g., the first controller 11) to communicate data with the electronic speed controller, such that the electronic speed controller controls a rotation speed of a motor based on the optimal control data. Although the data for the electronic speed controller is guaranteed to be optimal in conventional techniques, the data of the controller cannot be transmitted to the electronic speed controller if the arbiter 14 fails to work, and the operation of the UAV may fail as well.
In view of the above, it is necessary to provide an unmanned aerial vehicle and a data processing method thereof to address the problems as discussed hereinabove.